Mia and Tia
Mia and Tia are characters in the Cars series. They are Lightning McQueen's biggest fans and are twins. ''Cars Mia and Tia first appear in the audience during the final Piston Cup race. They go to watch their favorite racer, Lightning McQueen. One of the cutest parts in the movie is when they see that Lightning is in a tie race and they scream (while pounding their tires on the ground), "Lightnin'!". They drive over to Lightning and introduce themselves ("Hey! I'm Mia! I'm Tia! We're, like, your biggest fans! Ka-chow!"). The security guards pull them away (but they still manage to yell "We love you, Lightning!"). After McQueen's disappearance, the twins are devastated that McQueen apparently will not make it to the race. Chick Hicks then swoops in and consoles them, loading them up with his own merchandise and a free Hostile Takeover Bank-sponsored green paint job. Mia and Tia accept the offer, not because they are Chick's fans, but because green complements their eyes. They soon return to being McQueen's fans, turning against Hicks after he deliberately causes Strip "The King" Weathers to wreck in the tie-breaker race, and get their old paint job back. Cars 2 Mia and Tia make a cameo appearance in the audience for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Mia and Tia appear in this, again as a very important part of it. They are in every single episode (playing different "roles" in each) and are fans of Mater. While they are generally only background characters, in ''Mater Private Eye, they take a major role in the plot, at such point they have different fates. In Time Travel Mater, they didn't appear at all. This may be due to the fact that they are modernized cars, so they weren't even built (born) yet. Video Games ''Cars: The Video Game In ''Cars: The Video Game, they first appear in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit. Lightning tries to introduce them to Sally, but they quickly introduced themselves. They wanted to go on a drive with Lightning, but Sally wanted to as well, so Sally challenges them to a 3 lap race. They also appear in Boosting with Fillmore. In Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, Mia is one of the speeders in the "Speeders" level, and Tia is one of the speeders in the "Hooligans" level. ''Cars Mater-National In ''Cars Mater-National, they first appear, both of them, in the same team of Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1. Mia is the second car, and Tia is third. Later, Mia appears in Wheel Well Circuit, and then Tia appears in The Upper Mine. You can also find Mia driving around Tailfin Pass. You can tell it's Mia because of her license plate that says MIA, and 2 of her phrases: "Remember me? Mia, not Tia," and "Yoo hoo! It's me! Mia!" ''Cars Race-O-Rama Mia and Tia also appear in ''Cars Race-O-Rama, but they don't race. They appear in the Cars Toons mini games, and the Photo Ops. One of them also appears driving around Santa Carburera in exploration mode. Customizations Image:Mcqueenfansmiatia.jpg|'Lightning McQueen Fans Mia & Tia' From Cars Image:Chickhicksfansmiatia.jpg|'Chick Hicks Fans Mia & Tia' From Cars Image:Dinocomiatia.jpg|'Dinoco Mia & Tia' From Lighting McQueen's thoughts Image:Goldmiatia.jpg|'Gold Mia & Tia' From Lightning McQueen's thoughts Image:Waitressesmiatia.jpg|'Red Mia & Tia' From Cars Image:Mia tia RSM.jpg|'Dalmatian Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Nursemiaandtia.jpg|'Nurse Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Mater_fans,_mia_and_tia.png|'Mater Fans Mia and Tia' From Mater the Greater Elmaterdormiatia.JPG|'Matador Fans Mia and Tia' From El Materdor Image:Camomiatia.jpg|'Camo Mia and Tia' From Unidentified Flying Mater Image:Whitetiresmiatia.jpg|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with white tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Greentiresmiatia.JPG|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with green tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Wrestlingfansmiatia.jpg|'Wrestling Fans Mia and Tia' From Monster Truck Mater Image:Topdowntruckstopmiatia.jpg|'Top Down Truck Stop Waitresses Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Heavymetalmaterfansmiatia.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater Fans Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:moon mater mia tia.png|'White Mia & Tia' From Moon Mater Image:Mater private eye mia tia trailer.png|'Private Eye Mia & Tia' From Mater Private Eye airmatermiatia.png|'Mater Hawk Fans Mia and Tia' From Air Mater Quotes Trivia *Mia and Tia's license plates both say their respective name. *Mia and Tia, and several versions of them, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. *Mia and Tia are modeled on Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) cars, inspiring their names. *Mia and Tia, in the first Cars movie, actually flashed Lightning McQueen on screen. The first on screen pair of breasts shown in the franchise. Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 3 Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:El Materdor Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Monster Truck Mater Characters Category:Moon Mater Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Air Mater Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Mater's Tall Tales Characters Category:Primary Heroes Category:Race Fans